


Fallen Star

by SuperFandoms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad end, Demon!mabel, evil!mabel, gal's chaotic af, in the wrong universe she'd join bill, ngl this is my jam, oh thats right thats what these are called!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Mabel's bubble was frighteningly different than she expected. It would be one thing to be tortured, another to be pampered, but to be treated like she mattered in a real way... This was rare enough to see through to the end.
Kudos: 13





	Fallen Star

Bill-in-Blendin snapped his fingers, encasing Mabel in a translucent magenta sphere. "Let me out!" She screamed. Unheeding, chains formed around the bubble. It turned opaque.

The ground under Mabel's feet suddenly jostled, throwing her against a wall. "Ow- hey!" Eventually, the bubble came to a halt. Slowly, the ground beneath her feet reformed, walls materializing out of nothing, like wax dripping in reverse. 

A chair pushed itself into Mabel's legs, forcing her to sit in it. She struggled to stand up, but found that she couldn't move. She breathed deeply, preparing to yell, when that evil triangle rose out of the ground before her.

Mabel snarled at him. "Let me go you big jerk! And what did you do to Blendin, he was a nice guy!" Ignoring her, Bill floated around the room, humming as he made new furniture out of nothing. For some reason, he had stacked three minifridges in a pyramid.

"Listen to me! If you're gonna lock me up, at least talk to me!" 

Bill paused, facing away from Mabel. He turned around in an instant. "GOTCHA, SHOOTING STAR. ISOLATION WON'T DO FOR A POSSIBLE ALLY! IT'S CRUDE, ANYWAYS." His eye scrunched up in an imitation of disgust.

Tilting her head, still scowling, "What do you mean by that? I'm not helping you!"

"NOT RIGHT NOW YOU AREN'T! BUT YOU MIGHT, GIVEN TIME. HEAR ME OUT."

"Never! I only listen to people I care about, and the only care about for you is caring about you _going down!_ " Mabel smirked triumphantly, then panicking as a hand covered her mouth, but leaving her nose clear.

"I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT IT I WERE YOU. SEE, YOUR UNCLES ARE TOO BUSY FIGHTING TO STOP ME, FORDSY'S ONLY WEAPON AGAINST ME HAS BEEN WASTED, AND PINE TREE IS OFF WITH RED, ENJOYING THE APOCALYPSE." Every scene he told about flashed across his bricks.

Mabel turned her head and closed her eyes. "NOT UP FOR IT YET, SHOOTING STAR? ALRIGHT, BUT I'LL BE BACK!" At this, he backed up, seemingly exploding into glitter that dissipated before it hit the ground. Mabel held still.

\---

After a while, Mabel had decided that she was safe, and made another attempt to stand up. This one worked, though most of her spine seemed to be imitating a popular breakfast cereal.

Mabel flinched as her hip popped, walking around the room. It wasn't exactly small, but the furniture took up most of the space. She didn't mind that, so much as she did the fact that she was trapped. There weren't any doors, and only one window, which showed a solid gold statue of Grunkle Ford.

She sighed. Time to raid the minifridge..! Meh. No point. She wasn't hungry, and was really just waiting for Bill to come back and taunt her more.

Speak of the devil... Bill appeared with a flash. "HELLO AGAIN, SHOOTING STAR! HAVE YOU CONSIDERED MY OFFER YET?"

Giving Bill a blank stare, Mabel responded. "No, and I'm not going to! Besides, you haven't even answered my questions."

Bill's eye twisted into something resembling a smile. "BLENDIN'S ALIVE, DON'T YOU WORRY. I IMAGINE HIS RANK IN THE TIME ANOMALY REMOVAL WHATZIT HAS RISEN QUITE A WAYS! IT DOESN'T HURT THAT TIME BABY'S GONE NOW."

Mabel flinched. "You killed Time Baby?"

"NAH, JUST TORE HIS MOLECULES APART. HE'LL REFORM."

"I'm still not gonna help you." Mabel's eyebrows scrunched together.

"YOU WILL! I JUST HAVE TO WAIT A BIT LONGER." With that, Bill snapped his fingers, summoning a screen showing the Mystery Shack. "LOOK CLOSELY, KID. EVERYONE IN THERE IS STAYING PUT, DO YOU THINK THEY'LL LEAVE FOR YOU?" Mabel ducked her head. "WHO KNOWS! THEY MIGHT, EVENTUALLY. BUT RIGHT NOW, YOUR BROTHER IS HAVING SOME QUALITY TIME WITH ICE." The screen wavered, moving like a reel of film might, to show Dipper and Wendy, drinking soda together on a roof.

Looking at her feet, Mabel mumbled, "They'll come for me."

Bill laughed caucophonously. "GOOD ONE, KID! YOUR FAMILY'S PROTESTED YOUR WANTS ALL SUMMER. WHY WOULD THEY WANT YOU NOW?" The screen flashed through multiple images, Dipper snatching back a megaphone, Stan lying about putting Waddles outside, Dipper caring more about his summer romance than Waddles, Dipper protesting Mabel's matchmaking, Ford and Stan ignoring her attempts to help them, and even Dipper and Stan not wanting to sing with her.

Mabel's eyes welled up with tears. She turned away from Bill, sitting on the ground. His hand snaked onto her shoulder, and she tensed up. Bill's hand squeezed her shoulder once, then retreated. "CALL MY NAME WHEN YOU'RE READY TO ACCEPT. I'LL BE THERE!" His image seemed to waver, and then collapsed in on itself. The screen remained, showing various scenes of Mabel and her family disagreeing on loop.

\---

The screen showed Dipper accepting Ford's apprenticeship for the third time. Taking a deep breath, Mabel whispered a soft, "Bill," into the stuffy air of the bubble.

He arrived. "WHAT'S HAPPENING, STAR? COME TO REASON YET?"

She winced, then nodded. "I'll join you. Just... Don't hurt my friends."

"AND YOUR FAMILY?"

"I don't care anymore."

\---

The magenta bubble shattered, a yellow triangle and a glowing girl ascending from it. The girl's features were sharp and unwavering.

Surrounded by cars, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos stared in horror at Mabel. She simply stared back, eyes narrowed.


End file.
